Truth or Dare
by Lovson1337
Summary: The gang are playing some truth or dare. Everyone's alive but Al. No couples yet. Sorry for bad grammer, I am from Sweden but I think it'll be fine! I will try to update as much as I can. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Divergent, I am taking all the inspiration from Veronica Roth!**

_Tris POV_

"TRIS" Zeke yells. "TRUTH OR DARE, MY PLACE AT 6" I nodded. I saw Christina waving at me a couple meters away so I walk over to her.

"Truth or dare at Zeke's 6 o'clock" I say and roll my eyes. Christina squeal and I roll my eyes, again.

"We have to go shopping" Christina says and I groan. She drags me out of the dinning hall and then we go shopping for a couple hours.

"Christina, there is no way I am going in there" I say as calmly as I can when we stand outside a lingerie store.

"Why not? If you're going to strip, you should look good, right?" She asked me and my eyes widened.

"What the hell?" I asked and she giggled.

"You have never played Truth or dare have you?" She asked. "Well you're from Abnegation so I guess games considered as selfish." I nodded and she continues. "It's not that hard actually, if you choose truth you have to answer the truth and if you choose dare you have to do what they say, and if you refuse to tell the truth or do the dare you have to take of a piece of clothing, socks and shoes not included."

My jaw drops, but then I realize we are outside a lingerie store and attempt to walk away. Keyword attempt.

"Hey where are you going!" Christina yells and take my arm. "Don't think you can sneak away". I groan and walk in to the shop and let Christina pick things for me, after 4 hours of shopping I'm finally back home and have 1 hour left until I have to go to the party.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I ask Christina. She grins and pulls out her makeup bag and picks out clothes. I roll my eyes and listen to Christinas orders, then we begin.

**TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP**

We stand outside Zeke's apartment and Christina checks my makeup one last time.

"Christina, it doesn't matter" I say and opens the door.

"TRIS, CHRISTINA, WELCOME DEAR FRIENDS!" Zeke yells. Probably drunk. I walk over to Uriah and start talking with him.

"Are all these people going to play Truth or Dare with us?" I ask and raise my eyebrows. He was just going to answer when Zeke yells.

"IF YOU AREN'T ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS, THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" I see Christina roll her eyes and then we all go sit in a circle on the floor.

"I WANNA START I WANNA START" Uriah shouts. "Zeke, bro, Are you a pansycake or Dauntless?"

"Definitely Dauntless" Zeke grins. Uriah smiles evilly before responding.

"Alright then. Go to the pit screaming 'I ACCIDENTALLY GOT MY GIRLFRIEND PREGNANT AND NOW SHE IS GOING TO LEAVE ME PLEASE HELP ME!' and then go to the first couple you see, cry in front of them and then slap them."

Zeke's eyes widened.

"You were damn good at dares" he said and stand up. "Who's coming?"

I stand up and grin evilly. I can't miss this.


	2. Chapter 2

_Four POV_

After 10 minutes Tris, Uriah and Zeke comes back laughing their heads off.

"It.. It was" Tris started but couldn't contain her laughter.

"ERIC WAS ON A DATE" Tris eventually screamed. After that everyone laughed. For around 5 minutes or so.

"Four, brother from another mother, truth or dare?" Zeke asked after a while. I thought about it for a minute, but it is probably best to choose dare, I don't want questions about my past.

"Dare" I say without blinking. Zeke grins.

"I dare you to kiss your crush" I take a deep breath and start looking for Tris. I see her and she seems to be a little.. nervous?

_Tris POV_

I glance at Four. I want it to be me, but why would it? I am not pret-

Before I could finish what I was thinking I can feel soft lips on mine. I kiss him back for a couple of seconds before I pull back. Everybody but Zeke is staring at us.

"Well, that was refreshing." Lynn said, sarcastically of course. I start to blush and look to the ground.

"Tris truth or dare?" Four say to me and I look up and get lost in his eyes. After a while I answer.

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE" Uriah screams. I shoot him a death glare and then wait for Four's question.

"Who is your crush?" He asks and smiles. I smile back.

"You" I answer simply.

"Four, I dare you to be my boyfriend." I say smirking.

"What, I didn't even get to choose?" He whines and look at me with puppy eyes.

"Nope" I say popping the P. He started to take his shirt off but when I glared at him he put his hands above his head in defense.

"Fine, fine!" he say. He smiles and me and gives me a long kiss.

"GET A ROOM! And could we please continue with the game, lovebirds?" Uriah shouts and I blush.

"Hey Marlene!" Four shouts and she jumps up from her seat.

"Yes sir?!" she asks with a formal accent.

"Do you want to tell us about your darkest secrets or embarrass yourself?" Four asks.

"I think I'll embarrass myself" she replies and winks.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with.." He starts looking around and his eyes lands on Uriah. "Uriah" he finishes and then look proud around. I raise my eyebrows to him and whisper.

"You know that Marlene has like the biggest crush on Uriah and would probably like to play seven minutes in heaven with him?" I ask. He look at me with an 'of course, do you really think I am that stupid?' look on his face. I grin and then leans over to him and kiss him slowly. He deepens the kiss and bite on my lower lip, asking for permission. I open my mouth and let my tongue meet his. But then I suddenly remember that there is like 5 other people in this room and pull back. Right after that Zeke's timer on his song start to sing 'Space Unicorn' and we go to the closet Uriah and Marlene is in and opens it. Inside of it we see Marlene and Uriah making out, and didn't even notice us opening the door.

"HEY MARLENE!" I yell in her ear. She looks at me with angry in my eyes and slap me in the face, not so hard though.

"Let's move on" Uriah says, I guess he don't want a catfight. That's odd.


	3. Chapter 3

**A lot of homeworks, assessments and ugh. School has barely started and it is killing me. Ugh.**

_Tris POV_

"Shauna! Truth or dare?" Marlene asks, trying to get the attention off her.

"I chose Dauntless for a reason" Shauna answers simply and roll her eyes.

"Run around in the pit and yell 'I have lost my voice please help me find it!'" Zeke says, grinning. Shauna groans but stand up and walks towards the pit with Zeke following.

After a while we see a mad Shauna and a laughing Zeke coming inside.

"Four, _please_ could you go beat Zeke up?" Shauna asks with a sweet voice. Zeke stops laughing immediately and Uriah speaks up.

"Okay so what the hell happened?"

Zeke opens his mouth to start speaking but Shauna's glare makes him close it again.

"Nothing." Shauna says. "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare" I say.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Uriah" she says grinning.

"Nope" I say and take my jacket off. "Lynn , T or D?"

"Truth" Lynn says. I stare at her. Did she just say truth? Even Uriah was too shocked to say pansycake. She glare at me and I come back to reality.

"Who is your crush?" I ask and smirk. She blush a little before she says something inaudible.

"What was that?" Will asks while smirking. He is sitting right beside her so he should have heard. She glances to Four and I freeze. So she likes..?!

"Four" Lynn says. I glare at her and I hear Uriah yelling "BOY TROUBLE IS IT LYNN?" but I just shut my ears off. After a while I feel that someone is going to throw something on me, just by instinct, so I move aside.

"OW WHAT THE HELL TRIS?!" Zeke screams.

"Not my fault, someone was going to throw it on me" I says glaring at him. I turn around and see Uriah throws another shoe on me and I catch it. He points to Will and mimes 'it was him!'. I shake my head.

"What is it? Why did you throw a shoe on me?"

"Well we've been saying your name, trying to ask truth or dare for quite a while. You were totally off man" Zeke says with wide open eyes.

"Dare, I guess"

Christina, the one who apparently asked me truth or dare grins evilly to me for a second but then takes back her normal face.

"I dare you to prank call someone and say that he or she is your biggest love in the universe!" Christina says. I roll my eyes and pick up my phone. I type in a random number and press call. A man answers after a couple seconds.

"Hello?"


	4. Chapter 4

_TRIS POV_

_I type in a random number and press call. A man answers after a couple seconds._

"_Hello?"___

This is my dad. Oh my god. I press on the button so he can't hear what I say and whisper to my friends.

"It is my dad!"

They go all quiet. Then I got an idea. I press the button again so he can hear me and try to talk with a british accent.

"Hello sir! This is.. Linda. Yeah, I am Linda and I have something really important to say to you" I say. **/AN: I don't know how to speak british so I don't know if they use different words. Don't judge please\**

"I don't know anyone named Linda.. But please, continue!" My father says.

I roll eyes to his Abnegation side and continue.

"Well. I have loved you since I saw you. You are my biggest love in the whole universe!" I say nervous. Still using my british voice. He doesn't say anything so I quick say "See ya" and hung up.

Everybody started laughing, including me, but I still tried to make everyone stop.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, COULD WE PLEASE GO ON WITH THE GAME NOW CAN WE?" I yell and everyone look at med with wide open eyes. I just roll my eyes.

"Lynn, truth or dare?" I say. Still mad because she likes Four.

"Dare, I guess" she replies in a trembling voice. I try to hide my anger. I know I should not be jealous, but I am. I move a little closer to Four and try to cool down.

"I dare you to lick the toilet" I say grinning. She stares at me.

"What the hell? Euw no, I won't lick the toilet!" She screams and rips off her shirt, revealing a push-up bra. I see all the guys but Four staring at her. She give them a quick glare before speaking up.

"Alright, Four, truth or dare?"

_Four POV_

I know Lynn doesn't play nice. And the fact that she is inlove with me.. Well. If I choose truth she would probably ask about my past or something she knows I'd rather not answer. But if I choose dare.. Well. This isn't going to end well.

"Dare" I say with a low voice. She looks at me and I understand that this was really wrong.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with me" she says and smiles seductively. I glare at her.

"Fine." I say, not wanting to take my shirt off. Tris looks at me with jealousy and betrayal in her eyes. I mimes ' I love you' before I go to Zeke's bedroom with Lynn behind me.

"Seven minutes in _heaven_" Lynn says and take a step towards me. She presses her lips to mine and I pull away immediately. I turn around and go opens the door. I just shook my head and pulled off my shirt. Lynn murmured something that sounded like "I gotta go" and ran out of Zeke's apartment.

"What happened?" Tris asks.

"She tried to kiss me" I say and start looking for my next victim. "Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare" he says trying to look tough.

"You have to end every sentence with 'in your bed'" I say. This is going to sound funny.

_Tris POV_

"Zeke, T or D in my bed?" Will shouts.

"Dare I ain't a pansycake, but I will skip the bed part" Zeke replies.

"I dare you to let Christina give you a makeover" Will says, grinning. He probably know how much makeup Christina has and will use.

"Fine, I don't want to be a pansycake like my lil bro so I'll do it" Zeke says and groan a little. Uriah hit him on the arm.

"I AM NOT A PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells, he overreacts of course. Zeke smiles and follows Christina to the bathroom.

_Zeke POV_

I see Christina open her makeup bag. It's huge. There is a lot of different things that is.. weird.

"Nervous?" Christina asks and grin. Before I could answer she commands me to sit down so she can start working. She puts those weird things all over my face, and even fixes my eyebrows. I will look fabulous.


	5. Chapter 5

_Four POV_

After about 10 minutes Christina walks out from the bathroom.

"May I present.. the new Zeke!" she shouts and drags Zeke out of the bathroom. Everybody starts laughing. He looks like a girl. He has red lipstick and mascara and all those things Christina usually has, I don't even know the names of them!

"Whoa! That's my br.. I mean sis!" Uriah yell and gives Zeke a hug. Everyone but me I literally rolling around on the floor laughing, even Zeke.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT" Zeke shouts. "It's my turn! Pansycake, truth or dare?" He asks and looks at Uriah. Uriah doesn't respond. After a couple minutes Tris finally speaks up.

"Hey Uriah?"

"Yeah, what is it?" he asks. Is he really that dumb?

"Zeke asked you truth or dare" she says rolling her eyes. Uriah rise his eyebrows.

"He did? Uh well, dare" he answers a little shocked.

"I dare you to yell 'I am the biggest pansycake in the whole wide world!' in the pit" Zeke says grinning. Uriah quickly rips his shirt off.

"Oh well, Uriah seems to be a little pansycake in my bed" Will says smirking.

"Whatever" Uriah says and blush a little. "Tris truth or dare?"

"Kiss everyone but me in this room" Uriah says and grin evilly. Hell no.

"You wish" she says and take her shirt off relieving a sports bra. "Do you want me to nude or what is it Uriah?"

I see Marlene tense up. Uriah frowns. He opens his mouth to say something but Tris just shake her head.

"Marlene, truth or dare?"

**Sorry for not updating, I've been busy. I have 2 horses in real life, so I have to be in the stable every day. I will write more later, I just have to write some notes so I will remember how much clothes everyone has and what happened in the chapters before so I won't forget anything. Sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Marlene POV_

"Dare, of course" I say and smile. Uriah will play nice with me. I hope..

"I dare you to sing Heroes by Alesso in the pit!" he says. He knows I hate that song! I don't know why, I just don't like it.

"Fine" I mutter. He gives me lyrics to the song and we stands up and walks towards the pit. Everyone wanted to follow, except Tris and Four, they were busy making out.  
>"And.. GO" Zeke screams and I start singing.<p>

"_We go hideaway in daylight_

_We go undercover when under sun_

_Got a secret side in plain sight_

_Where the streets are empty_

_That's where we run _

_Everyday people do_

_Everyday things but I_

_Can't be one of them_

_I know you hear me now_

_We are a different kind_

_We can do anything_

_We could be heroes_

_We could be heroes_

_Me and you_

_We could be heroes_

_We could be heroes_

_Me and you_

_We could be_

_Anybody's got the power_

_They don't see it_

'_Cos they don't understand_

_Spin around and run for hours_

_You and me we got the world in our hands_

_Everyday people do_

_Everyday things but I_

_Can't be one of them_

_I know you hear me now_

_We are a different kind_

_We can do anything_

_We could be heroes_

_We could be heroes_

_Me and you_

_We could be heroes_

_We could be heroes_

_Me and you_

_We could be_

_We could be heroes_

_We could be heroes_

_Me and you_

_We could be"_

When I'm done singing all of my friends applaud.

"That was great!" Uriah say and kisses me. I smile into the kiss and Will yells "Get a room!" and I pull away.

_Tris POV_

"MARLENE WAS SO GOOD AT SINGING" is the first thing they say when they open the door.

"I am currently busy making out, so shut up" Christina says imitating my voice. I pull away and glare at her. She giggles.

"It's my turn, right?" Marlene asks and looking for her next victum. "Shauna. Candor or Dauntless?" Shauna looks confused.

"Dauntless? Or what do you mean?" she asks.

"Yeah, Candor is for truth and Dauntless is for dare. I dare you to kiss Zeke" Marlene replies. Shauna walks towards Zeke and press her lips to his. Since he doesn't pull back she deepens the kiss. After a minute people starts yelling 'Get a room!' and I see Zeke mouthing 'thanks' to Marlene. She just nods her head.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?" she asks staring at him.

"Candor" he replies without blinking.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells earning a death glare from Zeke.

"What is your true feelings about me?" Shauna asks Zeke. He looks nervous and takes a deep breath.

"Well, I am inlove with you and I think you're beautiful, but a little scary sometimes" he says. Shauna seem to like the answer.

"TRIS" Zeke shouts. Really? Don't they have anything better to do than ask me?

"Dauntless"

"Play seven minutes in heaven with Will!" He say and I groan.

"You do want me to be naked! I wouldn't do that!" I say and take my pants off. "No offense Will" I add. I see the guys stare at me and I glare at all of them but Four.

"Chris! C or D?" I ask, trying to get the attention off me.

"I feel like being honest!" she replies.

"Who is your crush?" I ask and grin. I think I know who it is. And his name is..

"Will" she says and blushes. I knew it! I see Will smile. Apparently Christina sees it too, because she leans over to kiss him.


	7. AN

**Oh my god, I really am sorry guys! I had 2 tests today and a test on Thursday so I've been studying all weekend! I feel so bad for not writing and keeping you guys updated, but I don't have time sometimes. I will try to write later, or tomorrow. Thank you for still following this story!**

_**By the way, if you didn't know I am from Sweden so if you are from USA you're like 6 hours before me, so when you wake up at 7 in the morning its like 1.00 PM. (Alright I'm not so good at this AM, PM)**_

_**EDIT: No I am just kidding the US is 6 hours "after" me woops. :s**_


	8. Chapter 7

I smile about the thought that Will and Christina is together, they are perfect as a couple! While I'm waiting for Christina to ask someone I look around me, I've never even thought about how this room looks like. It's very.. green. Green with black shapes on it, it's actually very beautiful. The small windows looks perfect to it, I wonder if Zeke picked all this by himself.

"Uriah? Candor or Dauntless? Candor, okay good. What is your fears?" Christina asks.

"NO I AM NOT A PANSYCAKE I AM DAUNTLESS" he yells at Christina. I roll my eyes and feel like yelling at him, but no.

"Uriah, if you're not a pansycake, you should let Christina choose what you want sometimes. Right?" I say calmly and smile at him. He groan.

"I am not a pansycake, but I don't wanna answer that truth" he says and pulls his shirt off. I see Marlene stare at him and chuckle a little.

"Will, C or D?" he asks, trying to move on with the game.

"Dauntleeeeeess, in my bed" he says.

_Will POV_

I know Uriah. He's good at dares, but I feel like doing a dare.

"I dare you to go find Max and tell him that you love him" Uriah says.

"That was lame in my bed, Uriah" I reply and roll my eyes. I stand up and getting ready to go find Max.

"Who's coming?" I ask. Uriah, Zeke and Shauna quickly stands up. Tris and Chris is busy talking so Four shrugs and stands up too. I starts walking towards the door with the others behind me. When we're in the pit Zeke grins and speak up.

"Nervous? You know, maybe Max loves you too, this will go great promise!" he says. I roll my eyes and then see Max talking to Eric. Oh well. I start walking to him and all I can think about when this is all over. Max will kill me.

"H-Hey Max" I start. "I just need to say this really quick so uhm well, I am inlove with you!" I say as fast as I can. I nod my head to myself. Max doesn't look angry.. sort of.

"What the hell, transfer! I've always known that you've been a little weird but gay?! I never saw that coming. Well, go away, I don't like you back, sorry" he says a little uncomfortable. I turn around and run back to Zeke's apartment, hearing my friends laugh behind me. I want revenge.

_Zeke POV_

To be honest, that was hilarious. But I know Will wants revenge, he probably doesn't like doing things involving the Dauntless leader. I kind of understands him.

When we're all back in my apartment and we have told Tris and Christina about what happened (and after we're done laughing) we continue the game.

"Zeke" he says and emphasizes **(AN: Do you say emphasizes? Because I have no idea haha)** my name. "Candor or Dauntless?"

I think about that for a while. I will be a pansycake if I say candor. I am dauntless.

"Dauntless" I say trying to sound tough. Will smirk and then glance at Tris. Oh no.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Tris, in that closet over there" he says and smirk. If I do it, Four will kill me, but is it worth taking off my shirt? It's not like we're going to do anything, but who can resist Zeke?

"Fine" I say, deciding it's not worth taking a shirt off for. Four glares at me and I see Tris freeze.

"Oh my god are you freaking kidding with me?" she says and kisses Four fast. I shrug.

_Tris POV_

I really am mad at Zeke. I hope he isn't inlove with me or something, I really do hope that. We walk inside the closet and closes the door.

"What the hell, Zeke?" I whisper-yell. "Why did you accept this?!"

"Well we won't do anything, right? And it's really not worth taking off a shirt" he replies and roll his eyes. I glare at him. Please let the minutes be over.

"But Tris.. I have a question. But promise not to tell anyone alright?" he says looking a bit nervous. I nod.

"Uhm well, do you know if Shauna likes me?" he asks and blush. Oh. He likes Shauna.

"I think so. She haven't told me but I think so." I say, remembering how she looks at him. Like she can't stop.

"I AM COMING INSIDE NOW" Uriah screams and opens the door. "Hey, you guys weren't doing anything!" he says disappointed. I roll my eyes and walks straight to Four. I hope he didn't thought I was going to cheat on him.. With his best friend. But Zeke interrupt my thoughts.

"Tris, C or D?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Holy mother of god, I am so sorry! It was like a month ago I last updated I KNOW I've been so busy! I feel so bad right now, so I'll write a chapter now and then write some more tomorrow, alright? It's almost 11 PM and I slept for only 5 hours last night so I'm tireeed.**

**EDIT: Lol no jk I forget to post this last night.**

* * *

><p><em>Tris POV<em>

"Tris, C or D?"

"Candor" I say and waiting for Uriah to yell pansycake.

"PANSYCAKE" Uriah yells, as expected. Zeke looks at me for a while before asking me the question.

"Tris, what would you do if Four didn't like you back?" Zeke asked. I don't actually know.

"Probably nothing" I say, Christina roll her eyes to my answer. "Why would I do something?"

Zeke just shake his head.

"Lyyyyynnnn" I sing. "Are you brave this late evening?" I'm trying to be funny, I can't really be mad at her for liking Four – it's not her fault.

"Always and forever" **(AN: Have you watch The Originals? If you have, then you'll understand :D) **Lynn replies. So what is a good dare to give to Lynn?

"Wear socks on your hands, shirt as pants and pants as a shirt" I say grinning.

"No" Lynn says and stares and me in shock. "Your dares are just weird Tris." I nod.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?" Lynn shouts.

"Candor please and thank you in my bed" he says. And there goes another "pansycake" from Uriah.

"Play seven minutes in heaven with Uriah" she says grinning evilly. Uriah looks scared, but then he recover and flashes to Will and tries to get him to come closer with a seductive smile.

"Ew, what the hell Uriah?" Shauna screams. Uriah shrugs.

"Sorry to disappoint you Lynn, but there is no way in hell I'm going to do that in my bed." he says and rips his shirt off, and I can see Christina stares at him.

"Trissy" Will say with a serious look on his face. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"I chose Dauntless for a reason" I replies and roll my eyes.

"I KNOW. That is why you have to kiss every guy in this room for 10 seconds, except me and Four" he says. I look down to what I'm wearing. I won't take off my bra, and certainly not my underpants. I mutter some not so nice words to Will before walking over to Zeke and kissing him. He sits there not doing anything. That's good. And then there's Uriah's turn. Before I bend forward to kiss him, I say

"You know, It will be like kissing your brother, Uriah" and then I kiss him while he has a disgusted look on his face.

When my 10 seconds are up I turn around and sees Four, and I think he is jealous. I give him a quick kiss before sitting down and picking my next offer. And I know exactly what to do.

_Christina POV_

"Chris" Tris says and smiles.

"I kinda miss my old faction" I say and winks.

"Why are you afraid of moths?" she asks. Now I'm mad.

"TRIS YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE" I yell. Tris puts on her innocent face and starts speaking.

"But I didn't break my promise Chris. I never said 'Christina is afraid of moths', I asked _why _you are afraid of moths. It's different." I sigh. She is damn annoying.

"First, I hate you, second, I'm afraid of moths because they has like one million legs and they are disgusting and I think one peed on my once" I said the last thing really fast, and everyone burst out laughing.


	10. Chapter 9

**Heej hörni :D Alright I accidently wrote that in Swedish, but whatever.**

**HEY GUYS I hope you're doing well! I feel really positive today, just for no reason. Hope you like this chapter!**

_Tris POV_

After a couple minutes Chris yells "YEAH I GET IT IT'S FUNNY NOW SHUT UP", and everybody goes quiet.

"Marlene, Dauntless or Candor?" Christina asks calmly. She has a quick temper, I think and roll my eyes.

"Candor" Marlene says quick. Christina thinks about it for a while before she asks,

"when did you start liking Uriah?" Marlene blush. I see Uriah looking at Marlene, he probably wants to know the answer on this question too.

"In 6th grade" Marlene mumbles. I see in the corner of my eye Uriah shining up, and I smile.

"Wow" Uriah says in a low voice.

"Uriah, when did you start liking me?" Marlene asks, and I notice how Uriah doesn't even complain about the fact that he isn't allowed to choose Candor or Dauntless.

"Well.. I don't know really, in 6th or 7th grade" he says, eyeing steady at Marlene. Marlene nod a little for herself, and she seem to be far away in her thoughts.

"Zeke, big bro, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah says loud and stares at Zeke.

"I ain't no pansycake" he says with a kid-voice. We all roll our eyes to him.

"Ugh, Uriah and Zeke is so childish" Christina mimes at me, but unfortunately Uriah catches that.

"You can be childish!" he says glaring at Christina, but then we just laugh to the other people's confused faces.

"Whatever, Zeke. Play seven minutes in heaven with Shauna" Uriah says between laughter. Zeke nods and reaching out to Shauna. She takes his hand and they go in to Zekes bedroom and we start the timer. Uriah wants to go and press his ear to the door but we stop him. After 2 minutes and we hear some noise from inside the room Uriah stop caring what we say and run towards the door. He listen for about 10 seconds and then comes back with a horrified face.

"Uri, are you okay?" Marlene asks and giggles. Uriah shakes his head and then we sit quiet for another 5 minutes. When it's 5 seconds left count down with quiet voices and then opens the door. The first we see is Shauna and Zeke laying in bed on each other, both shirtless. They doesn't care when we opens the door, they just keep making out. I walk down to Zeke.

"ZEKE WE HAVE A GAME TO PLAY" I scream in his ears and he finally jumps off Shauna, and mumbles something that really sounds like "bitch" but I don't mind.

_PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK_

_Four POV_

We have been playing another 2 hours since Shauna and Zeke's heaven, it didn't surprise at all, they've liked each other since forever. Finally they hooked up. But while we've played Zeke has lost his shirt, Will his pants and Lynn her bra. She got dared to take it off and she is supposed to be tough, so she did it.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks Tris. She answers without blinking.

"Dauntless" I can see Zeke coming up with an idea, but it feels like a really bad one.

"I dare you to let us go through your fearlandscape."


	11. Chapter 10

_Tris POV_

"I dare you to let us go through your fearlandscape."

Wait, what? I can't say no, I can't take off any clothes. I have 6 fears (**AN: She doesn't know about her fear for intimacy yet!)**, and what if they notice my divergence? All these questions is spinning around in my head. I can't strip. I can't show them my divergence. But what can I do?

"No" I say quiet and look to the ground. Zeke raises his eyebrows. I'm so gonna kill him.

"Are you freaking kidding with me?" I ask him, he shakes his head. I feel tears trying to come out, but I'm not the person who cries. I can't do anything about this, so I put on my clothes again.

"Wha-" Uriah starts but I interrupts him.

"Well, are you coming then?" I ask, trying to sound confident. Everybody stands up and Four lends in kissing me.

"Tris" he mumbles but I just turn around and start walking. They are my friends. My friends. I try to convince myself, but it's hard.

When we've made our way to the fear-landscape room I start talking.

"Just promise to.. not abandon on me for this" I say. They all nod with confused faces – except for Four.

_Inside Tris's fear landscape_

I see the crows coming and I take a deep breath. I makes a gun come out from the grass and shoot all the crows, and ignoring my friends faces (and Four's clenched face). All the other fears goes just as well, and when I shoot my family I turn around to speak to my friends, but it changes scene. What is this? It's a new fear.

I am in a room and Four is coming towards me. What? He kisses me, but knowing that the real for is behind me I doesn't kiss back. He tries to take my shirt off and then I understand. All these fears about dying and all that.. I'm afraid that Four wants to have sex with me?

"I am not going to sleep with you in a hallucination okay?" I say sternly and push him away. And I feel joy.

_Simulation ended_

_Four POV_

I am really quiet now. I didn't see that coming. Tris tries to hurry out to the room and sits down outside it. We all walk over to Tris.

"Tris" Uriah says and hugs her. I see some tears streaming down her face, but she is strong.

"Four" she says carfully. She thinks I'm mad. I put my hands on her cheeks and feel her tense up a little. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Lets go back" I say back to her and helps her stand up.

**I don't know, I just liked this idea. :D **

**I'd love if you could give me some ideas for this game, I don't have so many left. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ugh, hi guys. I'd love to say that I've been busy or something since I haven't uploaded anything in 4 days, but then I'd lie. I just didn't feel like writing, sorry. :$**

_Tris POV_

I walked towards Zeke's apartment a little faster than the other's, I was kinda embaressed. When we walked into the apartment I mumbled "I don't wanna play anymore" to Marlene. She took my arm and dragged me to the kitchen.

"Tris. Why?" she asked.

"Well, now everyone knows my fears, or is that a good thing?" I say sarcastically. She shakes her head.

"What was the last fear about?" she asks. I sigh.

"Well.." I start but then Uriah comes in screaming that we have to play now.

I follow him out, but with a sunken head. I sit down, wipes away the tears and then raises my voice.

"It's my turn, right?" Everyone nods.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask as fast as I can.

"I think I will go with Dauntless" she says with a quiet voice. I nod for myself. What is a good dare that I can give to Chris..

"Sit in Will's lap" I say. She jumps easily into Will's lap and sits comfortably.

"Zekeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Christina says with a girly voice, but I can still see that evil look on her face.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaunleeeeeeeeeeess" Zeke replies and mimics Christina's voice.

"I daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare yoooooou toooooo" she starts. "Okay no, it's annoying to talk like that. I dare you to.." she says, and crawls to Zeke and whispers something inaudible in hand ear.

"Seriously?" He asks with a shocked (and a little frightened) look on his face. Christina just nods.

**Pagebreaaaaaaaaaaaak**

_Zeke POV_

"Alright Zeke, I dare you to take off your underwear and ask Shauna if she has any panties you can borrow" Christina whispers.

"Seriously?" I ask, kind of frightened. Christina nods I sigh. Is this worth taking off my pants? I decide not.

"Wait here guys!" I shout running to the kitchen – I don't want everyone to see me taking off my underwear. I quickly take them off and then run back to the others.

"To I have to ask it out load?" I mumbles to Christina and she nods again.

I feel my face starting to get red and I have to get this over with.

"Shauna uhm… do you have any panties I can borrow?" I ask blushing. Everybody starts laughing as crazy, but Shauna gets them quiet.

"Yes, I actually do have" she says with a big smile, and pulls out some from her bag, and everyone bursts out laughing – again.

I shake my head to Shauna, then I go to the kitchen to put my underwear on, Christina didn't say I had to wear those panties. But this is still just weird.

_Uriah POV_

So that really was hilarious. Though, I don't understand why Zeke didn't want to wear Shauna's panties, hm.

"Tris, C or D?" Zeke shouts. Tris gives him an annoying face before replying. She probably know that whether she takes Candor or Dauntless, Zeke will force her to tell about the fear landscape. Poor Tris.

"Dauntless" she says. She looks a little insecure, but we are her friends.

"Tell us about your last fear."

_Four POV_

That was a bad question Zeke.

I glare at him but he ignores me, he really is curious about that fear, I am too but I wouldn't ask her just like that.

"I guess that was my fear for intimacy" she says simple, but when I turn my head to look at her I can see her blush. "And since I know you will force me to tell more, so here we go.

I am from abnegation and we aren't so big at showing our feelings for each other to everyone, and I've never had a boyfriend or something before and Four is older than me and I don't know. I guess I'm.. well yes there you go" she finishes. Zeke frowns.

I don't know what to say.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello thuur, my mother, brother and father has been in Gothenburg since Tuesday (my brother had to do a surgery or whatever it's called), and I guess that is why I haven't uploaded anything. Or I don't know, whatever. They are home now and my dog Bella was soooo happy! She has been "crying" every night because she misses mom so when they got back she jumped up to my mother shoulder. x) **

_Tris POV_

I was really embarrassed. But these are my friends.. They wouldn't judge me, right?

I feel Four hugging me, so I hug back. But it feels so stiffly. Like I'm still that little stiff, and maybe I am. It really feels like that. I'm a stiff. I'm brave.

"A brave stiff" I mumble so quiet that no one could here me, but still, Four catches what I say and frown at me. I shrug.

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask, trying to get the attention off me. While waiting for her answer I stare at a painting on Zeke's wall. It's green with a black pattern. Dauntless really likes black.

"Candor" Marlene replies after a minute of thinking.

"Have you ever had a crush on Zeke?" I ask smirking. I see Uriah getting ready for the answer, and Zeke listen up.

"No, euw" She says. "No offense Zeke, but you are not my type" she finishes.

"And _Uriah _is your type?" I ask and grimace. Marlene nods while reddening. I just shrug.

"Uri, have you ever kissed your brother?" Marlene asks while giggling.

"I didn't choose!" Uriah whines.

"Answer the damn question!"

"I don't want to!"

And when Uriah tries to refuse, Marlene kicks him in the nuts. Good job Mar.

"Alright alright, yes I have" he says blushing. I turn my head and sees that Zeke is blushing too. What the heck?

"Eh, well it's not what you guys think! It was an accident, I promise. Me and Zeke were fighting and then Four came and I was making this face and Four stumbled into Zeke so our lips kind of smashed in to each other" he says really fast, but you couldn't really hear the last part because we were laughing so hard. I don't understand how Zeke and Uriah have time to do all these things they are doing.

Uriah tries to make of quiet, but when we keep laughing he yells "SHUT THE HELL UP. FOUR CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS?", and then we all starts paying attention.

"Candor" he replies.

"Have you ever loved anyone as much as you love Tris?" he asks. I try not to care but it's hard.

"No" he says with a half-smile on his face. I sigh. I don't know why, I just wants him to love me and only me, but that is really selfish of me.

2 hours later of playing I'm almost asleep. It's Zeke's turn to ask someone, and he grabs our attention by yelling.

"I HAVE A DARE TO EVERYONE. Every one of you is going to sleep her, with your boyfriend/girlfriend. I will give you the rooms you can be in. And sorry Lynn, you'll have to be alone." He shouts.

"It's fine, I was thinking of heading home anyways" she replies and shrugs.

Me and Four gets the couch. It's very small so I have to lay on top of Four.

"I guess this isn't helping with your intimacy fear" he says sadly.

"It's fine" I say. And then we kiss. I feel his tongue slide over my bottom lip, and I open my mouth and our tongues meet. We kiss for a little while before falling into a deep sleep. This was a good day. A lot of things can happen over a game of Candor or Dauntless.


	14. AN (sorry!)

**Well hallå där/hello there. I know I haven't been active but I've been busy riding my horses and doing school things and yeah, I've just been busy. I will try to write some more this weekend but I can't promise anything. I'm so sorry guys, but my real life goes first. **

**Sorry.**


	15. Chapter 13

**What can I say. Sorry?**

_Tris POV_

I wake up when Uriah is starting to scream in my ear. I jump out of the couch and I see Four starting to get up too.

"Uriah, I hate you" I say as I'm walking towards the kitchen. He just smiles at me and walks over to Marlene and screams in her ear. Marlene immediately slaps him in the face and shouts "I'M ALREADY AWAKE". Zeke is running out of the kitchen on one foot and gives us all a chocolate cake slice. Uriah tries to take Zeke's slice, Zeke gets mad and they start fighting.

"Guys, it's only 9 am, and you are already fighting?" I shout but they just shrug. I roll my eyes and tries to get back to bed, but Uriah sees me and glares at me.

"Candor. Or. Dauntless." He says while frowning. "Now."

I roll my eyes and sit down in the ring. Uriah smiles happily and we start.

"Tris, C or D?" he asks. I sends him a death glare before replying.

"Candor" I say. It's probably stupid, I don't want to talk more about my fears but I'm tired.

"What is the most selfish thing you have ever done?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"Choosing Dauntless" I replies without hesitation. "I left my family".

Christina nods a little for herself, but other than that no one seem to have anything to say. I clear my throat before speaking again.

"Marlene. You, Uriah, closet. Now" I say and emphasizes every word. She takes Uriah into the closet and we start the timer. When 5 minutes have passed I hear Marlene moan quietly from inside.

"Oooh, I wonder what they are doing" Christina whispers to me and we starts to giggle. We are just about to open the door when I realize that it's wrong to just open.

"Hey guys, we are nice people" I say quietly then screams "TIMES UP" to Uriah and Marlene.

"You are no fun" Zeke complains but I just shrug.


End file.
